It's Time to Switch Bodies!
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Asaka is in Agwe's body, Agwe is in Asaka's body, Papa Ge is in Erulie's body and Erzulie is in Papa Ge's body. What happen? Can they find a cure or is it too late! Read and Review. Story is better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

___**I do not own Once On This Island but I do owe the soundtrack of this musical…cost only $10 on iTunes for twenty-three songs!!!!!!!! =)**_

_Chapter 1 Prologue_

___At the Grand Hommes hotel, a man with black shaggy hair, black coal eyes, pale skin wearing a black vest orientated with animal and human bones, black shaggy pants and black flip-flops made no sound as he walked past the white wall and white doors. He got to a corner and turned right. He growled as he saw a girl with blonde shoulder length curls, a pink dress that was above her knees showed off her pale skin, pink flip-flops protected her feet from the terribly white carpet. "You're not here to stop me from taking what is mine?" the man asked, his voice sounding rough and scary._

___The girl tensed before turning to meet the man's black eyes against her blue. She started to reply to the man with a voice that sounded small and innocent, "You're not the only one who has duties here, Papa Ge. Now where are little Ti Mourne and Elidor?"_

_"__You should know that Ti Mourne is a tree Erzulie," Papa Ge stated as he pushed her out of his way._

_"__I said little Ti Mourne!" she yelled as she rolled her eyes."She's Daniel's and Andrea's daughter who is turning five. I'm her lou and Elidor's."_

___Papa Ge turned around swiftly and pushed her into the wall with his black cane that was stripped red and a skull for the handle, "When did they get a daughter? I know they have a son but a daughter?"_

_"__When you told us not to bother you even if we were being attacked," she shrugged. "Ah, they're near here." She gently pushed Papa Ge away from her and started to move when she heard him say something under his breath._

___Papa Ge watched as Erzulie rounded the corner, her flip-flops making no sound, just watching her walk send dark, unholy images in his head. He shocks his head and continued to follow the grand homes trail towards Andrew._

___Erzulie, once she was sure that Papa Ge wouldn't find her, fell to the ground in a dark hallway. "I've been looking for Elidor for the past 72 hours," she said to no one expect her self as the darkness surrounded her small frame. "As soon as I find him I'm getting me some major rest. Papa Ge has it easy with a trial."_

___A panther appeared with a gold heart necklace around its neck and a slight smile was on its lips, "Erzulie should I tell you the good news, the bad news, the beautiful news, or the ugly news?"_

___Erzulie wrapped her arms around the panther's neck and cried, "I really don't care Star."_

___Star licked her tears away from her face as he started to tell her the bad news._

_"__Ah-ha! Today's my lucky day, all my victims are at this hotel," Papa Ge said to himself. He then heard sobbing, "It's not my problem."_

___Star's ears pricked up when he heard Papa Ge's footsteps, "Erzulie, someone is coming I have-"_

___Papa Ge's voice boomed, "ERZULIE!"_

___Erzulie looked towards Papa Ge, and for a moment thoughts that weren't supposed to come from her mind showed up by the way the candlelight flickered across his face. She mentally shock her head and stood up, her tear marks were still wet. Star put himself protectively in front of Erzulie baring his fangs, "Papa Ge, may I be able to help you?"_

_"__Why are you crying?" he asked as he took a step closer to her which resulted in Star hissing. "Please don't tell me that love is getting to you. Your job is easy, make two random people fall in love."  
_

___Erzulie gasped, she quickly put a hand on Star's neck to stop him from attacking Papa Ge. "Are you saying that I don't have morals or values? You have a trial and a list while I go on reasoning!"_

___Papa Ge's voice boomed so loud that Erzulie wouldn't b surprised if their two fellow gods and the mortals could hear him, "It can't be that hard to do!"_

___Tears started to reform in her eyes, "You don't know half of what I do," she mumbled._

___A little girl's voice rang out, "Elidor come back here!"_

___Erzulie quickly blinked the tears and ran towards the girl's voice._

___A boy's voice called out, "Not until you catch me Ti Mourne!"_

_"__That's not fair Elidor! You're a faster runner!" Ti Mourne yelled._

___Erzulie closed her eyes and mentally tapped Elidor's eyelids, making him see Ti Mourne in a different light. She opened her eyes and started to disappear._

___Papa Ge growled and turned around once Erzulie was gone only to meet with Star, his tail waving back and forth impatiently. "I do hope you know that she is risking her health everyday to save you," and with that Star turned around and vanished._

___On a different part of the island_

_"__Will you please quit uprooting my baby trees!" a woman yelled with a sassy but gentle voice. A green headband is holding her black curly hair out of angry green eyes that shone against dark skin. Her dress was the color of nearly blossomed leafs and it covered her green flip-flops expect when she's walking._

_"__Did you ever think of not planting the trees near the beach?" a man's voice that sounded like calm day before a storm. His arms were crossed over his chest. His hair was yellow with blue highlights; his water blue eyes seemed to shine with mischief. It was one of those days where he went without a shirt so the beach behind him made him look like a god with blue shorts and blue flip-flops._

_"__The sand on the beach is part of my territory Agwe," the green woman replied._

___The man turned his back on her and instantly missed her with the trees around her, "Well Asaka, you shouldn't forgot that water is my territory."_

_"__Oh and that automatically gives you permission to uproot my trees," she screeched._

___He turned around so quickly that Asaka wondered how his head stayed on his shoulders, "You don't have to keep your emotions in check!"_

___She blinked before biting back her tears, "Yea, people blame Papa Ge all the time when it is you who does most of the killing! All because of your emotions." It didn't process what she said until she said it. Her eyes got wise at the realization, "Agwe that isn't what I mean." She tentatively put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry my emo-"_

___Agwe shook her hand away from his shoulder, "You're not sorry!" Agwe yelled shaking with anger as he disappeared._

___Asaka stood there for a minute, staring where he was standing and she broke down. She ran towards the Palace of Gods hoping that Erzulie was there to listen to her like she usually does. _

___Agwe stood near the beach when Papa Ge showed up. The god of water felt something touch his shoulder while he repeated what happen between him and Asaka to Papa Ge._

___Mother of the Earth was sitting on a green couch with Erzulie -who was trying her hardest to calm her down- when she felt something touch her shoulder. "Did you feel that?" _

_"__Feel what?" Erzulie asked as she tilted her head._

_"__Never mind, it's just my imagination," she replied shaking._

___Erzulie grabbed her shoulders, "Tell me Asaka!" she said in a commanding tone._

___Death felt something touch his as he told Agwe about the disagreement between Erzulie and him. He looked over his shoulder to see who was there._

_"__You felt it too?" Agwe asked his eyes dimmed meaning he was scared._

_"__Yes, did you?" he asked raising one of his eyebrows._

_"__A short while ago, yes," he replied. "I think we should ask the girls about it. I don't want to see Asaka as much as you don't want to see Erzulie."_

_"__Minus well get it over with," Papa Ge mumbled. _

___Love had finally calmed Asaka down so while she was listening to her about her day, she felt something on her shoulder. "I just felt it Asaka," Erzulie said to see Asaka sleeping. _

___The gods arrived at the Palace of Gods with walls that was painted with stripes with their colors. "HHHHHEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOO!" Papa Ge yelled causing an echo._

_"__There's food on the kitchen table, still decently hot I believe," Erzulie said as she walked around the wall, wrapping a fluffy pink towel around her hair. "Asaka is asleep in bed…don't bother waking her, I've tried."_

___Papa Ge couldn't ask if there was a touch on Asaka's or her shoulder. She was wearing a short night gown that was barely past her thighs and the v-neck showed her chest rise up and down as she breathed._

___There was an awkward silence, Erzulie was about ready to look at Papa Ge when Agwe asked, "Erzulie do you know if Asaka or you felt a tap on your shoulder?"_

___Erzulie's eyes shown complete confusion and fear, "Yes we did, it shook Asaka terribly. Did you?"_

___Papa Ge spat after finding his voice, "Why would we ask a question like that if it didn't happen to us?" He then pushed Agwe into the kitchen where Erzulie said the food was. _

___Erzulie said to herself once she got to her room, "I don't know," before grabbing her pink bathrobe and biting back tears. It seemed like lately, Papa Ge would get mad at her when she didn't know what she did wrong._

___Asaka was sleeping peacefully in her room dreaming about Agwe. _

___The food was still hot like Erzulie said but Agwe didn't feel like eating. He went to his room thinking about all the words Erzulie would say to Papa Ge if she caught him staring like that towards her. He didn't want anymore tension between those two since he has enough with Asaka. As he laid down before slept took him, he tried to think of ways to make it up to Asaka to prove that it wasn't her fault._

___Papa Ge was putting the dishes in the sink. Agwe told him that he can have his food and he took it. As he was getting ready to turn the water on so that the sterling silver sink can have water when a pale hand touch his. He looked up at Erzulie and noticed the fear in her eyes._

_"__I'll get dishes Papa Ge," she said smiling trying to hide the fear. "It is my job here after all." She started to lose her balance. Papa Ge quickly caught her before she completely lost it. "Thanks."_

_"__You okay?" he asked, worry etched into his voice._

_"__Yes, it's just me being clumsy," Erzulie said hoping that he would believe it._

___He didn't, he could tell that her skin was getting paler, her usually bright eyes kept getting dimmed, but now he could feel her bones through her skin. The look in her eyes told him that she didn't want to talk about it so he left her is, hoping that by the time he finished his shower he could help. He shock his head, this isn't the sly demon of death. He took his shower and went to the kitchen to see Erzulie putting the last dish away. "How long have you gone without sleep?"_

___Erzulie jumped, causing him to chuckle, "Three days, I haven't been able to find Elidor until today." She signed and turned around to face him, "Papa Ge, I'm sorry for my outburst. I don't like seeing you mad especially if I caused it."_

___That surprised him, he wasn't expecting her to say that but he hid his surprise quickly and grumbled something about heading to bed. Once he lay down on his bed, he wondered if she trusted him or not. He knew she was lying about the days she went without sleep. _

___Erzulie was curled up in a ball on her bed shaking. She knew that Papa Ge knew that she was lying about the last time she slept but she didn't want him to worry about her. "He hates me anyway so why does he act like he cares." For the past two weeks, she was scared to go to sleep, nightmares she thought was left behind came back and what's worse is that they start appearing to her now when she's awake. Her eyes slowly closed as much as she tried to keep her eyes open and she fell into a deep sleep._


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWE ERZULE PAPA GE ASAKA AQWE ANDREA OR DANIEL BUT THE OTHER CHARACTERS I DO AND THE PLOT! I ALSO OWN MIRGRAINES! –Sarcastic- YAY!**

Asaka's eyes fluttered open and took in the blue walls, blue curtains that were blocking the sun's rays, and the blue carpet. Asaka sat up on a blue bed with blue pillows. "Erzulie must have carried me because I fell asleep again. Poor thing! If I remember correctly before I did fall asleep, it was pretty dark out. I just hope that Agwe isn't mad at me." She stood up when she heard a scream.

Agwe stretched on the green mattress before opening his eyes to the green curtains that was letting the sun rays in, "How does Asaka stand the sun at this time of day?" he asked himself as his bare feet hit the green carpet and closed the shades. He realized that he was in Asaka's room when he noticed the green walls. "How did I get in her room?" he asked himself when he heard a scream.

Erzulie woke up to the sound of a scream. She didn't pay attention to the black bed she got off of or the black carpet she ran on. She did notice, however, the black wall she ran into. "What am I doing in Papa Ge's room and let's hope he's not mad," she said as she found his black door.

Papa Ge rolled on his side and noticed the pink sheets; he closed his eyes before he realized what he just saw and his eyes snapped open. 'Pink!' he thought angrily. His eyes quickly scanned the pink walls and the pink carpet. He lets out a scream of anger and stomped out the room.

Agwe and Asaka came running towards Erzulie, "Erzulie what's wrong?" Asaka asked.

"Just hit my head on Papa Ge's wall," Erzulie replied as she walks towards them and stopped. "Oh no!"

"What are you doing in MY BODY?" Papa Ge asked clearly mad.

"Better question, how did this happen?" Agwe asked. "Do you know how Asaka?"

She stood there gawking at him, "You're in my body!"

"And you're in mine!" Agwe replied.

Papa Ge turned to look at Erzulie with an evil eye which didn't turn out as good as the one when he was in his body, "So you didn't redecorate my room than Erzulie?"

She shrugged, "I was going to play it as a prank but if that is how you react then I'll have to choose a different color. How does neon yellow sound?"

"You wouldn't dare," Papa Ge growled tensing.

"Enough guys!" We have to figure out how we can get back into our respectively bodies!" Asaka said.

"Before we do, I'm going to go take a shower," Agwe said as he walked away.

Asaka's eyes grew wide, "I don't think so!" she said as she charged after him.

Erzulie looked at Papa Ge, "I would do the same thing if I don't trust you enough to tell me when you are going to take a shower."

"We need to find a way to solve this dilemma," Papa Ge said briskly.

"I think I know who can help, if you haven't taken their souls away," she replied.

A thunderstorm started to rage and Papa Ge went to the big arch window and looked outside, "I see Asaka is angry," he looked back at Erzulie who was walking towards the double 11' tall doors, "Where is this person?"

Erzulie turned her head to see Papa Ge walking in her body towards her, "You coming with? I thought you hated traveling with me."

"If the person who you are going to see doesn't believe it's you then you'll need me," he replied. "How do you teleport?"

"Just imagine the place where you want to go," she replied. "You?"

"Ditto. Where to?"

She put a finger to her lips thinking, "How about your shrine that is if you are invited even through you should be anyway."

"Why, of course! It is my shrine anyway," Papa Ge said as he disappeared.

Erzulie shook her head, "I hope I'm wrong about this." She disappeared after him.

She arrived in a dark, gloomy, and damp place. The only light was candlelight and they were sparse. Erzulie, even through she was in Papa Ge's body, shivered involuntary. She heard chuckling beside her, "What's so funny?"

"Are you scared?" he asked. Even through he knew that they couldn't see each other, he still felt her glare. He never knew how intense his glare could be until now, he felt so small. 'This must be how Erzulie feels.'

"This is my first time in your shrine!" she replied with no feeling. Papa Ge could hear her walking towards the door.

Once she was outside, Erzulie spirit's rose she looked at the shrine and it seemed to say, 'Go away;' Papa Ge walked out, "I can see why you have no followers."

He sent her a look, "Very funny."

She chuckled as she started walking towards the dead trees, "I thought it was."

Palace of Gods

"Why? Don't you trust me Asaka?" Agwe complained as he stood in the shower with a blindfold over his eyes.

"Not when you're in my body!" Asaka replied snidely.

He grumbled, "You don't hear Papa Ge and Erzulie complaining."

Asaka listened intently and there was no sound, "I would've figured they would be yelling or throwing stuff at each other."

She helped Agwe out of the shower, "This isn't any of my business but do you know why Erzulie hasn't been eating?" Asaka tensed which Agwe noticed right away, "You do know something! Tell me!"

"I can't," she replied as she put one of her dresses on Agwe, "Erzulie was taking care of me when I had another breakdown and she accidently said something. I asked her about it but she wouldn't tell me."

Agwe took the blindfold off, "Then maybe we should find out!"

"We can't just go into her personal life!" Asaka said getting angry.

Agwe put his hands on her shoulders, "Asaka calm down! You're in my body which means you have to keep your emotion in check."

"How would you like it if Papa Ge went through your personal life," Asaka asked.

"We're not going to. We'll go to her room and look around to spot any clues. Kind of like Sherlock Holmes," Agwe said with laughter at the end as he walked out of the green bathroom.

"Then we'll be invading her privacy," she retorted.

He sighed, "Do you care about her?"

"Of course!"

"Then you should know that we're saving her health."

"But I have a better plan, but we'll need Papa Ge's help."

"By Papa Ge, do you mean his body or his spirit?"

"We need Papa Ge in Erzulie's body," she stated. "Erzulie trusts one, or was it two mortals. Anyway Erzulie trusts one or two mortals who she trusts more than she trusts us."

"Siblings?" he asked raising an eyebrow. He didn't realize the bond that the two goddesses shared.

"I'm not sure but one of them is her high priest," she replied. "Let's hope that Papa Ge is willing to go along with our plan that is if you go along with it."

Agwe put his hand over Asaka's shoulder, "You got me curious now and have you seen on how Papa Ge looked at Erzulie before this mess happened?"

"I'm afraid I haven't really paid that much attention," she replied.

"Then allow me to explain," Agwe said as they sat on the green bed.

On the island

A loud growl interrupted the silence.

"When was the last time you ate?" Papa Ge asked holding his stomach.

Erzulie gave him a dark look, "I highly recommend not eating anything while you're in my body. In fact I don't recommend it's more of a warning."

"I don't like how you're treating yourself."

"Then suffer," she replied.

"But I'm not used to it," Papa Ge whined, back in his own body. Once he realized that he was in his body he was shocked that he whined.

Erzulie, also back in her body, leaned against a tree, "I thought I would never hear you whine."

After he got over the shocked that he whined he exclaimed, "This blasted curse is gone."

"No it isn't," a weak voice said. An old woman with dark wrinkle skin stepped away from the trees and towards them. Her hands were carrying a woven baskets filled with herbs. Her salt and pepper hair was pulled back in a bun. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing the goddess of love and god of death or is the curse the reason?"

"Why do I sense laughing in your voice old woman?" Papa Ge growled.

The old woman ignored Papa Ge and looked at Erzulie up and down, "I'm sorry Erzulie but you look a lot like my granddaughter who was taken away by Papa Ge –no offensive- prematurely with the help of her parents…by my own daughter."

Erzulie closed her eyes while she asked, "What was your granddaughter's name?"

"Luna," she replied

Papa Ge slammed his staff down on the ground, "I haven't taken anyone named Luna!"

The black eyes showed despair, "You're wrong Papa Ge. There is no way she could've gotten away and to make matters worse my daughter, her mother, is expecting again! Unless Luna…."

Mentally sighing, "Leopard, we need your help and I have a task for you and Hawk only. And don't get Papa Ge mad about who he has taken he can give you all the names of the people who took, what time, what date, and why."

Leopard looked at Erzulie, shocked, "What is it?"

Erzulie's eyes snapped open, "You put this on us Grandmamma. You and Grandpapa did this! Now undo it!"

Papa Ge, who only enjoyed Erzulie fighting him, stepped forward to calm Erzulie down.

"L-Luna is, is that really you?" Leopard asked quietly before she regains her self.

Erzulie walked around Papa Ge and whispered something to Leopard which made her gasp.

"Since you put it that way Erzulie, please both of you," she said as she walked away.

Erzulie looked at Papa Ge, "Go ahead. I have to meet someone while I'm still in my body."

Papa Ge hesitated before he followed the lady. Erzulie stood there for two minutes or so before someone came down from the trees wearing a black hooded cape. "Erzulie, sweetheart, how you have been?" a voice said making Erzulie shake.

Black shadows came from the ground wrapping themselves around Erzulie wrists and her knees causing her to fall into a bowing position.

"I've been better," Erzulie replied causing the figure to bring a knife out.

"I've been watching you and it seems like you have been trying to get help," he said holding the knife to her throat breaking some skin. "Don't you like our relationship?"

Erzulie tried to break away from the shadows grasp. She cried out in pain when the shadows started to burn in.

Papa Ge turned his head to the scream. "Erzulie!"

"Please save her," the woman begged, "Lun-Erzulie has been through a lot of pain and she hardly screams."

Papa Ge looked over his shoulder to the lady and saw genuine fear in her eyes. He nodded to her before running back to where Erzulie was.

By now, Erzulie's wrists and knees were bleeding, "Do you want me to make them stop?" Erzulie didn't say anything but she glared at him. "Do you?"

"I would've said something if I did!" Erzulie snapped which caused the shadows to burn hotter.

"Temper, temper. Tell me what Papa Ge's weakness is! I will get it sooner or later and the longer you go without telling me the more pain you'll in!"

"It's not like I haven't dealt with pain before," Erzulie said which caused the hooded figure to grab her neck.

"What was that?"

"Apparently I didn't make myself clear so let me put it in lay man's term. Over my dead body!"

His grip tightened, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Do I need to spell it out? O-V-E-R S-P-A-C-E M-Y S-P-A-C-E D-E-A-D S-P-A-C-E B-O-D-Y (over me dead body)

He let go of his grip on her neck and held the knife up high while she coughed, "As you wish." Erzulie closed her eyes while he slammed the knife down but didn't feel anything. The knife hit the ground, "What the…Where did she go?" he yelled.

Erzulie continued to cough trying to get her breath back when she heard someone say, "I wouldn't use that phase so much if I were you."

Erzulie's eyes opened and looked up at Papa Ge, "Thank you Papa Ge."

Papa Ge held back the blush, "Don't mention it, seriously." There was a double meaning behind it which she knew all too well. He was following them. She burrowed her head in his chest and he felt her shaking. 'If he comes anywhere near MY Erzulie I'll take his soul and … and… wait 'MY Erzulie'?'

A little voice in his head spoke, "You heard right!"

'But she's not mine! Her heart already belongs to someone else!' he replied.

'Then why do you think she is showing you a side that she usually keeps hidden until she's alone,' the voice replied.

Erzulie looked up at Papa Ge and saw that he was having conversation within himself. She didn't want him to see her like this, in the state she is in now. 'I hope that he doesn't know that what I'm sacrificing is for him,' she thought.

Papa Ge ran inside a cave and put her on her feet. He whispered in her ear as he pulled her into the shadows, "Want to tell me what happen?"

He put a finger quickly to her mouth, the hooded figure run past the cave they were in. He removed his finger and Erzulie replied, "It's nothing important.a waste of your time we should get going, Asaka and Agwe are probably waiting for us." She smiled one of her carefree smiles that Papa Ge thought was extinct before vanishing.

Papa Ge sighed, "I really need a way to tell her, even if I get rejected." He disappeared along with her.

Outside the Palace of Gods

"OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Papa Ge yelped back in Erzulie's body.

"Why is it that you scream in my body but not yours? That's twice today," Erzulie, backed in Papa Ge's body, laughed.

Agwe opened the door, fury in his eyes. "What took you so long?" Agwe asked before noticing the burn and hand marks on Erzulie's body, "What did you do to Erzulie's body?"

Erzulie gulped but Papa Ge surprised her with his answer, "Two 'thugs'," Papa Ge said with air quotations, "tried to attack us with fire sticks and since I was…" he had to think of the right word, "ticked off about this mess I figured that they would be the best objects to take my anger out on but I forgot that I was in Erzulie's body until I was in the middle of the fight and losing did I realize that I wasn't in my body. Erzulie knocked them out unconscious with my staff." Agwe looked at him confused. "In simple terms, I forgot I was in a weak girl's body."

Erzulie put her hands on her hips, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You two can discuss this later, Erzulie we need to go to your shrine to see if it is probable for flooding," Agwe said.

"Why do you need my permission? Papa Ge is in my body and even if he wasn't he is allowed into my shrine with or without my permission," she replied as she entered the Palace.

"Why is that?" Asaka asked as she put her book down.

"His high priest is my high priest son," she replied.

"Well that makes it easy for our investigations," Agwe said as he pushed Asaka and Papa Ge out the door.

Erzulie just shock her head. She sat on the pink couch summoning a green sketchbook and a green pencil. When she flipped though her sketches of Asaka, she heard a scream. When she looked up at blue couch, she saw a man with dark almost burnt brown hair and pale skin was pushing a little girl, no more than five years old with blonde hair, blue fearful eyes in a ragged pink dress towards the couch. The girl climbed on the couch hugging her knees whiles the man creped closer. Erzulie was snapped out of the scene by a sound of whizzing past her ears and in front of her.

A brown hawk with yellow, almost golden tints on his wing tips, tail, and a circle around his left eye appeared in front of Erzulie. In his yellow claws was a piece of yellowed paper with a new red ribbon around it, making it easier for the hawk to carry. Erzulie smiled and rubbed the hawk under his chin after she took the note, "Thanks Ace. Is this from Grandpapa?"

The hawk seemed to smile, "Who else would I deliver letters for?"

"If you wait about five minutes," Erzulie said after she read the note, "I can send a letter back." The hawk seemed somewhat annoyed. "I'll ask if they could send four mushrooms that will help at least and hopefully instructions to fix this."

"Fine," the hawk said as he rested on the green couch that was next to the blue and pink couch.

Erzulie's Shrine

"I would've figured that hers would be all pink," Agwe said as he took in the animal stained glass windows.

"I like how it looks so spacious!" Asaka exclaimed as she turned around to meet stone fangs. "AH!" Asaka yelled hiding behind Agwe, causing waves to splash violently.

"Asaka calm down, it's just a statue of a panther," Agwe said laughing.

Asaka crossed her arms, "Why does Erzulie have a statue of a panther getting ready to prance on its prey with its fangs showing?"

Papa Ge still laughing, "I wouldn't turn around then."

Asaka turned around –much to Papa Ge's warning- and met with a growling Serbian tiger, "Uh, nice kitty," she said backing away.

"Snowflake, calm down," a man said with jet black hair, his bangs covering green eyes. His skin was dark not as dark as Asaka but not as pale as Erzulie.

Asaka mumbled to Agwe with a rolling of her tongue at the end, "I can see why Erzulie trusts him more than us." She looked him up and down in his black suit.

The man chuckled, "I'm sorry Agwe. Snowflake isn't used to having you or Asaka, as guests. The reason why Erzulie has that panther statue is because it is her soul animal. Hope I was supposed to tell them, my goddess."

"I'm not Erzulie you lowly mortal! Why didn't you bow down before us?" Papa Ge commanded.

"And you wondered why I was growling if Erzulie was here," Snowflake said angrily.

"I'm sorry, but are you in my goddess body," the priest asked.

"I'm guessing your Erzulie's high priest?" Agwe asked.

"That is correct god of water or are you also not the god of water but in his body," he replied snidely.

A laugh was heard and Erzulie appeared beside her priest in her body only she was transparent. "Now Frost, there is no need to be hostile. The four of us…uh…switched bodies temporally."

Frost looked at her, "How did that happen?"

Erzulie rolled her eyes, "Just be nice I mean after all, the one in my body is your son's god." She kissed him on the cheek before disappearing.

"Great, Erzulie's high priest is mad!" Asaka exclaimed.

"I am not mad, Asaka. I have a strong bond with my goddess to where I was speaking with her just now and she explained some of it…quite vaguely may I add. I am sorry for not being polite but since this isn't your shrine, Papa Ge, I will act how Erzulie has taught and asked me too."

"Do you know about Erzulie's health if you share such a bond?" Agwe wondered, "We don't even know what your name is."

"Hau Kea is my name, Frost is easier to say. Yes, I do know about Erzulie's health, is this why you came?"

"We want to know why," Papa Ge said.

"I'm afraid I made a promise to her not to tell anyone," he replied.

"Then we give you permission to break the promise," Asaka said.

"I'm afraid that this isn't a promise between high priest and their god," Frost said as he scratched Snowflake's ears.

"What kind of promise is it then," she asked.

"I'm just letting you know that Erzulie has done a lot for me so even if it was a promise between a high priest and their god I will not tell you but it isn't. It's a promise between a strong, protected, younger sister between a weak, wimpy, older brother who will try and do anything to repay their sister. Erzulie is my younger sister and I'm the older brother."

Everyone gasped at what he said. A promise made between siblings was one that no god can break.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. THIS WAS 16 PAGES WRITTEN AND 9 PAGES TYPING. HOPE IT IS TOO YOU LIKE! I STILL OWE MIRGRAINES. T_T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating this story quickly but it had gotten to the point where my migraines wouldn't let me type/sleep/think/speak/listen in peace. I took medicine for it and it made it worse! =(. Anyway, they are gone now I still get them but not as common and painful. Please forgive me and I am willing to accept IDEAS in the comments and I'll use them as much as I can so please review! You'll get an autograph from one of the gods. **

**Papa Ge: WHAT! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THAT!**

**Asaka: Papa Ge, it's in the contract. **

**Agwe: -trying to hold back from laughing-**

**Papa Ge: WHAT'S SO FUNNY AGWE!**

**Erzulie: -points to giant bold letters on contract- It's kind of impossible miss what they say.**

**Papa Ge: -reads it and grumbles- **

**Agwe: -laughing- Time to start the fanfic and enjoy! Erzulie, you forgot that Papa Ge can't read! –Gets death glare from Papa Ge- I****'****m going to run for my sanity now. Bye! –Runs away with Papa Ge chasing him-**

_At Erzulie's shrine where we left off _

Asaka threw her hands up in the air, "This is leafing great!"

Frost raised an eyebrow, "What is?"

"We will never know why Erzulie treats herself like this," Papa Ge moving his hands down to emphasize the point.

Snowflake lay on his belly, "Did you try asking her?"

"Yes!" Asaka replied.

Frost eyes swiftly showed emotion, "Agwe is in Asaka's body?"

"Couldn't you have told that by our actions?" Agwe asked as he examined the panther more thoroughly. "This is excellent craftsman ship! Who made it?"

"The statue's maker is unknown and Papa Ge is in Erzulie's body?"

"Yes, that right." Papa Ge said eyeing him suspiciously.

Frost rolled his eyes, "Why must you two always interfere. When did you realize you weren't in your respective bodies?"

"Today?" Asaka replied uncertain.

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"It's a statement," Agwe replied stiffening.

"What did the four of you do yesterday?"

"All four of us got into an argument with the person who is in our body," Papa Ge replied. "You're starting to act suspicious."

"I see. If you want to find a cure for this dilemma of yours, visit Hawk and Leopard. They are the ones who did this and perhaps they might also fill you in on Erzulie's condition. Come on Snowflake, we have some errors to run." Frost walked out with Snowflake not far behind.

"Hawk and Leopard?" Asaka asked. "They are animal's not human names."

"But while you was giving Agwe a shower, Erzulie and I met with an old lady who she called Leopard," Papa Ge replied.

"Do you know what this means?" Agwe asked. Asaka shook her head no. "We ask Erzulie about all of this."

"Will she answer through?" She asked. "Don't get me wrong, I want to know what this is all about along with why she damages her own health as much as you two do, but I don't want to invade her privacy or make it seem like we won't like her because of her past. It's a very dangerous tightrope to walk on for me anyway."

"Since you pointed that out, it does make for some dangerous risks," Agwe said looking down thinking.

Papa Ge smirked, "I walk these tightropes every day. I'll get us the information from her and dig us out."

"Even if you say the wrong thing?"Agwe asked. "If she left us, you would the most heartbroken one." Agwe said pointing his finger at Papa Ge.

"She can't leave us Agwe," Asaka said.

Agwe crossed his arms, "That's true; she won't talk to us and isolate herself. She will still live with us but I have a hunch that is won't be the same."

"I'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Papa Ge said.

"Is there any way we can do this tomorrow?" Asaka asked looking outside. "It's starting to get late and ever since this whole entire thing started I haven't eaten anything."

"I agree," Agwe said.

Papa Ge rubbed his hands, "I won't be able to feel fatigue now since I'm going to get food in her body."

With that the three of them went back to the Palace of Gods.

"Where's Erzulie?" Agwe asked as he cooked some cheeseburgers.

"She had better eat since she's in my body!" Papa Ge growled.

Asaka sighed, "Once this whole entire deal is over with, why you don't ask her out?"

"WH-what?" Papa Ge asked.

Agwe put the food in front of those two and grabbed his, "I saved your ears last night. Erzulie would've scolded you for looking at her like that!"

"What do you mean?" Papa Ge asked growling as he took a bite of the food.

"~You have the hots for Erzulie~" Asaka sang.

"DO NOT!" Papa Ge hissed.

Agwe smiled a smile that was worth the Cheshire cat title, "Then why are you being so defensive about it?"

"And how you protected Erzulie when you was attacked by thugs," Asaka stated.

"What about the 'fatigue'?"

"You came with her to search for the cure for a reason."

"ENOUGH!" Papa Ge shouted. "I get the point. I do have a thing for her but you two don't need to rub it in."

"We're not rubbing it in," Agwe said.

"We're just pointing out facts," Asaka said as she took a bite.

Papa Ge quickly finished his food and left, "One of you two can do the dishes. It's not my job and we don't know where Erzulie is."

_With Erzulie_

"Is this situation a good thing or a bad thing?" Star asked as he walked along with Erzulie.

"Depends on how you look it." Erzulie replied as she walked through a forest.

Star shook his head, "Are you sure Frost and Snowflake were in your shrine?"

"Positive!"

"It's impossible."

"Highly improbable yes, impossible I'm afraid not."

"You have an idea, don't you?" Star asked wagging her tail impatiently.

Erzulie nodded her head, "If everything is what it should be, then I'm afraid that he is getting desperate."

"How desperate are we talking about?"

"Desperate enough to transform into Frost and create a replica of Snowflake somehow," she replied as they arrived at a cemetery.

Erzulie and Star went in front of two grave marks.

"They're still here Star," Erzulie said.

"Which means that we have to find out what he told the other three quickly," Star said tensing.

"Be on your guard Star, and tell grandma and grandpa to get the ritual materials faster. Agwe and Asaka don't have a high risk like what Papa Ge and I do."

Star bowed before running into darkness while Erzulie looked in at the stars, "Why can't you just let me live one day without fear?"

She made her way towards the Palace of Gods, thankful that a certain holiday was tomorrow that required Papa Ge and herself to stay at there for a week.

_The Next Morning_

Erzulie looked up from the dishes that no one did last night when she heard running footsteps and a door slam. She closed her eyes and focused a little bit more of her energy onto hearing and heard someone throwing up. She opened her eyes and sighed, "I warned him not to eat in my body."

She dried her hands and walked towards the sound. Agwe and Asaka are gone for the week. Every year during the All Saints' Day, the two elemental gods work with each other while the other two stay at the Palace since their powers don't involve nature.

She opened the door and leaned against the doorframe, "You can't say I didn't warn you."

"You could've told me the consequences," Papa Ge snapped weakly.

She shook her head, "I thought you were smart enough to head a warning." She gently pulled the hair out of his face.

"You need to get a haircut, Erzulie," Papa Ge stated as he tried to get up.

"You need to listen to warnings, Papa Ge," she replied back smiling.

Papa Ge looked at her, "You're a sadist, you know that."

She put her hands on her hips, "How am I a sadist?"

Papa Ge bit his tongue, simple moves like that send thoughts that would spoil her reputation as being pure if she was in her body and not his. "You smile at my pain!"

"Maybe I have a temporary cure which would put us in the correct body for this week," she replied walking away. She looked over her shoulder, "I'll let you decide when you want to be in your own body and if you do decide to take a shower let me know that way you won't hurt my body more than what you already did."

He winced at the acidly tone she took with the last part. "Wait!" Papa Ge ordered as he slowly walked towards her, "Where's this cure?"

With her back still to him, she smirked; "Here" She tossed a bottle of water at him. "Drink it all if you wish, the four of us got two bottle each so hopefully this should be enough to last us until they get the ritual ingredients and a single sip can last up to a day."

"You have some explaining to do. You know that right?" Papa Ge said as he took a drink. He almost spit it back out but swallowed it, "That's bitter!"

Erzulie stretched, "I knew the explaining would come some day."

Papa Ge turned around and looked down at her. Their height level, Erzulie is up to his neck making her eye level with his chest. "Then tell me how long did you really go without sleep or don't you trust me enough."

Erzulie's eyes flashed with anger, "If I don't trust you enough then explain to me why I didn't stop you from coming with me to find the people who did this!"

"That old woman called you Luna which means that if I wasn't there with you she wouldn't have known," he replied as he watched her walk around him.

"You're forgetting about Star," she replied. "Star only comes to me unless I ask her to do something for me. You might also want to get cleaned up that way is it a clean fight if we do start fighting. I accidently got twigs and leaves in your hair last night."

She went in her room as Papa Ge ran a hand through his black hair to find a couple of twigs. "How and why did you get these in my hair?" He asked out loud.

Once Papa Ge got done cleaning himself up which included; taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and changes his clothes. He walked into the living room to see Erzulie putting a book back on the shelf. "Are you going to answer my question then," he stated.

"Which question, you asked two of them I believe," she replied turning around to face him.

"Both would be nice," he sneered.

"A month and I went to a graveyard last night," she replied as she picked up another book and put it on the shelf.

"You went a month without sleep?" Papa Ge asked stunned.

She shrugged, "It's nothing really. Is that all I have to explain?"

"Far from it," he growled.

"Good," she replied turning around again to stare in him in the eyes, "This would be a boring week if there wasn't."

"It's that holiday already?"

"Why else do you think Agwe and Asaka aren't here? Agwe usually wakes you up," she replied flatly.

"Well we kind of got home late last night since we was talking to Hau Kea about-," Papa Ge stated then had a confused looked on his face in midsentence. "Hau Kea is dead."

Erzulie walked towards him and waved her hand in front of his face, "You there?"

"Your High Priest is dead but yet we saw him last night at your shrine with a white tiger," Papa Ge said as he glared at her with his black eyes. "Why don't you explain that first?"

Erzulie laughed nervously, "I'm afraid I really can't explain that one."

"You're lying," he said darkly as he took a step towards her.

She just tilted her head, "I'm not lying. It's quite confusing to me too."

"You're not really explaining anything."

"You really haven't asked me a question that deserves explaining."

A little smirk came crossed her lips which resulted in Papa Ge stepping towards her slowly. With every step he took towards her, she stepped back. He got in front of the black couch and sat smiling as he noticed the fear in her eyes when he did that, "How about explaining the creepy guy who was going to kill you."

"I thought you would know him yourself, Papa Ge," she replied somewhat shock. "He has escaped you a couple of times."

He tensed, "You don't mean Ralph Weather?"

"The one," she replied. "He's desperate to learn your weakness or at least gain entrance to your part of the island."

"And this has to do with you how?"

"He thinks that since I'm one of your fellow gods I would know and that I would answer him truthfully because I'm his daughter."

"I don't buy that," Papa Ge said as Erzulie sat on the pink couch, somewhat disappointed but he didn't show it.

"Oh, why is that?" She asked smiling.

"You're not insane."

She laughed, "True, but Hau Kea and I never lived with our parents. Our grandparents took us in but they didn't stop us from seeing our parents."

"Wait, you're the girl who prayed to me!"

"Would you like to go through everything Ralph did to me when he decided to kidnap me for no reason?" she replied.

"That's what that old lady met by you have been through a lot of pain," Papa Ge said. "Leopard, I believe you called her."

"I'm surprised you remember. I thought you would still be shocked that you whined," she joked. "Speaking of Leopard, she said the cure will be ready after this week."

"Isn't that bitter water the cure?"

"Temporary not permanent," Papa Ge shook his head, "It's confusing, I know."

"What's the cure?" He asked.

Erzulie leaned her head back against the couch, "It's simple really. I don't have a clue as to why it works the way it does but it does." It was quite for a few minutes before she spoke again, "How does neon orange and purple sound for your room?"

"My black is good enough, it doesn't need anything else."

"Well, your room is neon orange and purple now. It's quite pretty."

His eyes got big, "You didn't!"

"Ah, but I did. The orange is the background and the purple is just lines that curve non-stop. The designs they made are cool."

Papa Ge got up off the couch, "I will get even as soon as I think of a way Erzulie. You'll see." He ran straight to his bedroom.

Erzulie smiled as she got up and headed towards the kitchen, "C'mon Papa Ge, if I'm going to repaint your room it's going to be a blood red color."

Papa Ge opened the door to his room to see that it was still black. "Grrr, you tricked me Erzulie. Hm, what's this?" On his bed was a sword which its blade shined even though he didn't have his light on, the hilt was dark with a shape of a miniature scythe. He grabbed the hilt only to let go with a deep cut on his palm.

He walked out of his room and slammed the door behind him. He was going to payback Erzulie for tricking him like that, and a perfect idea came to him.

Erzulie was back in the living room curled up on the pink couch reading a book with a mug of hot chocolate next to her. "ERZULIE!" she heard Papa Ge yell.

She looked up innocently at Papa Ge, "You don't like the design?"

"NO!" he replied walking-almost stomping- towards her.

"No? Is that a reason why we should repaint your room?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"I got cut in my own room," he said as he arrived in front of her.

"How do you manage to do that? I didn't touch anything expect the wall I ran into when we realized the mess."

Papa Ge showed Erzulie his hand, "Then how do you explain the sword that attacked me?"

"You got cut by a sword that was in your room," she repeated.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Papa Ge replied.

"What makes you think that?" Erzulie replied skeptical.

"I find it hard to believe it myself," he replied.

She got off the couch and carried her empty mug into the kitchen, "I believe you nevertheless. You're not someone who uses self-inflictive damage as a prank."

Papa Ge followed her, "The sword is in my room, not the kitchen."

"No, but the first-aid kit is in the kitchen," she replied as she sit her mug in the sink, "unless you know where it is."

Papa Ge sighed, "You and Asaka move it all the time."

Erzulie stood on her tip-toes to open a cupboard. "I don't move it all the time, Asaka does since we know how you two boys are and she moves it higher and higher."

Papa Ge smirked, "Blame it on Asaka!"

Erzulie turned around and put her hands on her hips, "You're taller than me, see if you can get the kit which is on the third shelf."

"Are you complaining about your height?"

She sighed, "Why must you make it so complicated?"

He walked towards her, "How am I making it complicated? All I wanted to know if you were complaining about your height." He brought the first-aid kit down and handed towards her.

She took the kit and opened, "You could've just done the action which is simple to you." She poured hydrogen peroxide causing Papa Ge to hiss, "Sorry, I'm trying to be gentle."

"You're more gentle then me for sure with this," he hissed. She quickly bandaged it before closing the kit and leaving it on the countertop. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yea, well, I did. It's not even the least of what I can do to repay you for saving me from being stabbed in the head," she replied.

Papa Ge mentally shook that imagine out of his mind, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Going to check out the sword," she replied as she walked out. "If it is the sword I think it is, then Ralph is desperate enough to venture into you're territory to get this sword."

"That sword was on my part of the island," he asked walking beside her.

"Wouldn't surprise me," she said. "The people who, uh, founded the ritual which is the cure by the way, created a powerful sword to protect themselves without actually causing harm to them." Papa Ge looked at her with a confused look, "There are four weapons. One for each of us, it might've chose you to be its master."

"If I was 'its' master," Papa Ge asked, "Why did it attack me?"

Erzulie stopped and looked at Papa Ge in front of his door, "What do you have planning?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't allow anyone into your room unless it Agwe. Something is up," she stated.

"A sword attacked my hand and you think I'm getting back at you."

"If that's how you decide to take my words, then yes."

"Now look whose complicating things," he said earning a glare. "It's on my bed and since you seem to know so much about is you might be able to take it off that way Agwe and Asaka wouldn't ask questions."

"You have a point there," she said as she followed Papa Ge into his room. She saw the blade as soon as he did, "Where do you want me to put?" She gently lifted the blade, pain shot through her hands but she bit her lip to stop from crying out.

"The desk would work," he replied as he stood in front of the doorway.

The desk happened to be across from his bed which wasn't too far for her to carry. She gently sits it down on the desk, "How can you find anything?"

"Explain."

"Your desk is unorganized, worse than Asaka's and that's just terrible."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Papa Ge said sounding closer then what he was a few seconds ago.

"If you truly think about it, it was more of an insult Papa Ge," Erzulie said turning around only to be looking into Papa Ge's eyes.

"I'm not an idiot," he said coming closer to her until her back was against a wall.

"I gave you a warning to heed and you didn't listen to that so I question that sometimes," she gulped.

Papa Ge holds unto Erzulie's wrists without her knowing it. "You never did tell me why and I do believe I told you I didn't like how you were treating yourself." Erzulie just now realizes that Papa Ge has her wrists above her head while Papa Ge whispers into her ear, "Out of curiosity, did you perhaps think that I was trying to help you?"

"PAPA GE! ERZULIE!" a voice yells from the living room.

**Cliffhanger! This was made somewhat on the spot so tell me what you think. I really don't have much to stay after this expects READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Remember: free autographs =) Yay!**

**Papa Ge: You're going to die RandomFavoriteCouples!**

**Me: -gulps- What I do to irate you?**

**Asaka: You know Papa Ge, you don't need to be so worked up over it.**

**Agwe: Yea, cookies are like totally totally totally better then autographs!**

**Me: -wipes sweat from brow- phew!**

**Erzulie: I really don't think he's mad about that.**

**Agwe: What is he mad at them?**

**Papa Ge/Erzulie: The ending to this chapter**

**Agwe/Asaka: Oh, I see.**

**Me: It wasn't my fault! I swear on Larry the Cucumber that it wasn't my fault! It was Ralph's fault!**

**Asaka/Agwe/Erzulie/Papa Ge: Larry the Cucumber?**

**Me: …-_-… I'm babysitting and my cousins decided to watch Veggie Tales and it doesn't make matters better that I just ate a fruit snack version of Bob. I'll update ASAP! Bye!**


End file.
